America's Demise and Rerise
by Crimson Dragon Devil
Summary: A new president, a new problem in the year 2029. That's what was going on in America. He was loosing his luster, power, and freedom and it was showing. Read to find out the old faces Alfred sees as he struggles to regain the power and position in the world he lost. Human names used and all major ancients involved. Maybe some old Native American tribes too. T for blood


**So, I've been hooked on America being dissolved then brought back again but twice as strong as before. Its brought me to this story that I hope you enjoy. **

_A new president, a new problem in the year 2029. That's what was going on now and all the nations could see it. America was losing his luster and freedom and power. _

"Alright, listen to the hero!" America shouted, but it came out no higher than a whisper. He was losing it and he knew it, but wouldn't allow it to hurt him. He'd get to see his mom, Rome, Germania, Ancient Egypt, and Ancient Greece then rise from the ashes like a phoenix but twice as strong as before.

But now came the pain he'd been waiting for.

"AHHH!" He collapsed in pain. A burning and stabbing pain going through him as he fell. The others rushed to him but could do nothing, Prussia went up to him and consoled him, he knew this pain.

"AHHH! It hurts! It hurts so much!" The countries stood in shock, except Prussia, nothing could cause the superpower to admit he was in pain. This was horrible, so horrible and some had to leave so they wouldn't barf at the sight of _all_ of America's wounds reopening and blood pouring non stop from them.

It was insane, the amount of blood he was losing was alarming yet he wasn't turning pale. He showed no signs of anything death like happening.

A woman showed up and took him from Prussia, two other men and women appearing behind her.

"Thank you, Prussia, for trying to comfort my son. I give half his land to you and the other to Canada, my other son, until the time is right. Take good care of it."

"You better take good care of it you welp, you're dead if you don't." the long haired blonde growled out, making Prussia flinch.

"I-I plan on it Vati."

"Good, now keep everything in order." the brown haired woman that looked like Greece commanded.

"Let them have fun, but keep their responsibilities as well!" That was... Rome! That meant the others were ancients too! Only a few were old enough to remember them: Prussia and China and Egypt and Greece to be certain. But maybe a few more than that too.

"I see you remembered us now, its nice to see you again Egypt. You've grown quite a bit."

"Hello mother."

"Still as quiet as ever too." With that said, the ancients waved goodbye with America in Native America's arms and left.

"Prussia, what just happened!?" England demanded.

"He died. His country was dissolved and they took him back with them. His mother, Native America as the Nordics should recognize, gave me and Canada half his land. I'm my own country again." He smiled at this last thought and his eyes got a bit watery.

The Nordic's eyes widened when they heard that was Native America. They were happy to see her again but sad that she only came to take one of her sons with her and give his land away to Prussia and Canada.

"WHAT!? HE IS NOT DEAD!" England shouted.

"Angleterre, he is dissolved, not quite dead. If people continue to believe in America, he may rise again. But only if they rebel and he will be..." France trailed off and Russia finished, but without his usual creepy and childish smile. Instead a look of... fear.

"He will be twice as strong as he is now, da?" France, Spain, and China merely nodded, too shocked to say anything. He was already so strong, how could he become stronger still?

"That aside, I plan to go and take my land now. Canada, you should come with me." The bear-holding man nodded and they snapped their fingers and appeared in their new land and signed the papers. Prussia seemed filled with life again and Canada grew a couple inches, about as tall as Russia. They'd have to check later.

*Back with America*

"My, my. He's so banged up yet only 253. He's seen too much blood for his age and I just can't see how he died. Your son is so strong, I can't see it." Ancient Greece said as she treated Ameri- no _Alfred's_ wounds.

"Well, Akantha, his newest president was full of determination to make the other nations think better of him and went a bit too far. It wasn't his intent, but by the time he realized how badly it was affecting Alfred, it was too late and too much to fix. Dissolution was the only option." Aiyana (Native America) said.

"It was bound to happen, he was too much like me. I say the only difference was he was kinder and didn't seek power, that just came to him." Romulus (Rome) remarked. He was sad to see such a power go, but he knew the bleeding boy in front of him would rise again and that he'd be stronger than before.

"Romulus, you better not stick any ideas in his head except tell him to do what he's been doing. He only needs to change it a bit and he'll be fine." Folkert (Germania) scolded the now smirking Rome.

"Calm down you two, he's waking up." Gupta (A. Egypt) said, excited that she'd be able to see and talk to the boy Aiyana was so fond of. She wondered if he still had his strength, she and the others did, so why not him too.

"God dammit that hurt." They blinked at his first words, surprised he said that instead of something more intelligent. They knew he was. "Hey guys, mom, nice to meet you."

That was better, so they shook his hand as he held it out to each of them.

"Hey Shining Eagle, you still have that strength?" N. America asked.

"Been awhile since anyone called me that, its nice. And yes, about as much as I had as a kid before England came and weakened me with all his limits." Again, they all, except N. America, blinked.

"So you would be stronger if you had become a nation on your own, you'd be stronger than you were before you were dissolved?" Romulus asked. They were waiting for him to flinch as most did to 'dissolved', but he didn't

"That's correct. I'd be as strong as I would've been when I rise again. The land's split between Canada and Prussia and both are great people who will most likely keep the old laws I had over the land as they are. The only changes I could see them making are the ones that will improve my country."

"Ata boy Alfred! We should go wrestle some buffalo!"

"No, not yet. I want his wounds to heal first." Akantha denied.

"But they are. I've always healed faster than other nations." Alfred removed the bandages to prove it. He now healed as fast as a small full nation and they gasped.

"Once again, ata boy! Now let's go, you guys can join if you'd like." The two ran off with the rest in pursuit, they wanted to see this. An eagle landed on Alfred's shoulder and nuzzled into his hair as they ran, he happy he could be with Alfred more often now.

"Hey Elu, nice to see you again buddy." He brought his hand up to pet Elu's head when he pecked his head. "Hey, I know you're fond of me so stop doing that. It hurts." came the whine.

Right after he said that, the buffalo field came into view and he and his mother each jumped on one and brought them to the ground. As they leaped for another, the buffalo readied so they could last longer before being brought down.

Alfred would grab a horn and swing on it before getting a good grip and swinging it down with him. It was hard, but he's Native America's child, of course he can do something this simple!

Aiyana would slide under them before jumping back in front of them and pushing their heads to the side. It was a lot harder than Alfred's way, not to mention more dangerous, but she's been doing it for millennium, it wasn't too hard for her anymore.

The others watched, some in amazement, some in amusement, and some in shock. Some had things a bit like this but the never like this. Rome and A. Greece were quick to join in because of competition after getting over the shock and surprise and amusement and A. Egypt and Germania waited for a while before jumping in themselves.

By the time they were done wrestling with the buffalo, they were all covered in sweat and Alfred and Aiyana had brought down a total of 100. Romulus and Akantha had tied at 75, Folkert at 65, and Gupta at 60. The last four surprised yet again but quickly got over it, they would be expecting the unexpected from these two from now on.

"Alright guys, let's go home and wash up and relax and talk for the rest of the day. We can start helping Alfred with the rebellion plan tomorrow. But they have to think he's dead first; they know we're alive but I can change that with a little magic. I can make it so we had appeared as ghosts and that my little Shining Eagle probably won't rise to power again. That work for everyone?' Aiyana got nods in return, "Then let's go back home."

**I hope you enjoyed the story. The next update will take time because I plan on writing out the entire story before posting more. it just seems easier with schoolwork, sports and the other crazy shit I need to do.**

**LATA READAS!**


End file.
